tengri137fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tengri 137 Translation/@comment-31755429-20170416155041
The Minimum is the limit of infinitesimal beginning. This minimum is discerned in the extreme/mean ratio which we know as the golden ratio. The logic of the minimum is at work providing the foundations for the arithmetic series and the geometric series. The logic of the minimum provides the framework for the actuality of existence which is inclusive not only of the universe as the intelligible body of God, but of language as well. It is from the notion of the minimum that we begin to see that quantum is identical with quality. Let’s now narrow our focus a bit. The Biblical text is actually two texts: a plaintext and a “cipher text.” The string of letters composing the scriptures, whether they be Hebrew or Greek, are simultaneoulsy a string of numbers. We are perpetually “in the midst.” And it is from the mist of this midst that the numerical values of the letters have emerged. Kabbalistic methods of gematria calculation are essentially irrational. We can certainly wonder about how these numerical values came to be what they are. Part of it has to do with alphabetic order which is often seen as a mysterious fact of history. However, we can point to an observable phenomenon: namely, that the forms of the ancient Hebrew letters from Aleph to Tav are visible in order in the constellations of the ecliptic. It takes one year to see them all pass overhead. Since the letter aleph (more properly called 'Eyil) is visible in the sign of Aries which is the sign during the month of Nissan or, anciently, Abib, which Moses is told is the first month, it makes sense that Aleph would have the numerical equivalent of one. The new form of gematria is non-arbitrary because words are treated in an essentially mathematical/ rational way, which is to say: word values are calculated as the product of ratios. Standard method of gematria calculates word values as sums. Turn the word into a series of ratios instead. This “Rational Product” gives in numeric terms the identity of the word, phrase, or verse. If we do this to the foundational proportion 1:2 :: 4:3 the product of directly multiplying the ratios is 2/3. The minimum unity of existence has this value. In other words, 1 = 2/3. The “integral product” or the “absolute identity” of the word, is arrived at by taking the square of the products of the mathematical values of the odd-numbered letters (the numerators). Any word being calculated must be turned into Hebrew or Greek first. The imperative in thinking the beginning is to think identity as created unity — without trying to think back behind the now. The thinking now occurring is penultimate. We are in the process of overcoming the weight of self-consciousness. Indeed, the thinking now occurring is a form of mind which is essentially apocalyptic. But the thinking now occuring is the beginning of the resurrection, because it is the thought of resurrection, the glorified body powered by spirit rather than soul, beginning. What everything is driving toward, if we consider what is spoken prophetically in Zechariah 14:9 is “In that day will the LORD be One and His name One.” What we are to see, demonstrated, and thus what we are to think for the first time, is the beginning which is also seen at the Last Day: that the Being of God ''is ''the Name of God. This whole puzzle is based on mathematics that was already worked out by David G Leahy. But it is being used at cross purposes. Impostor. Truth mixed with lie. http://dgleahy.com/p49.html See my translation of line 1 below. No reason to go any further with this puzzle. My advice is to study Leahy's works instead.